Emperor's New Clothes
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: Eventually General Hux and OC. Keirrah Odran is transferred to the Finalizer so she could work as First Order's strategist under General Hux's wings. But there are some secrets this young woman hide. Maybe a bit of General Hux/OC/Kylo Ren. Millicent will be present too. First Star Wars fic, thank you for your patience.


**Emperor's New Clothes**

By Kaiba Kisara

 **Chapter I:** Strategist.

Captain Phasma walked casually on the metallic halls of the Finalizer, a blaster on her hands and shiny well-polished armour, behind her marched a young woman on the typical black First Order uniform with a data pad on her hands, reading the information on it.

"Anything else I should know, Captain?"

"Nothing else, Officer" She simply answered.

The Officer smiled softly at her robotic reply, the young woman had a beautiful auburn hair tucked on a bun, a pair of deep blue eyes stood out on her slim face, under the black robes her skin looked almost ghostly; her normal height made look like a midget was following Phasma, almost reaching the Captain's shoulder.

They both walked into a platform, the whoosh sound of the door closing behind her filled the room, Officers working on their screens, not taking the eyes off their work.

"There is one thing I need to warn you…" She hummed softly, "Commander Ren is joining us, and he has a thing for messing with… the news' head…"

"Right" The short Officer nodded.

Captain Phasma started into the juvenile woman like trying to find a hint of fear but if the Officer next to her was afraid, she hid it well as those eyes were purely made of a tall wall of ice with a slim smile creeping on her peachy lips.

"Very well… Follow me, Officer"

Finally, the last door opened revealing a small council of high ranked Officers amongst them the tall and ginger General Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren, the always dark and silent masked figure, on the corner of the table, waiting, observing his surroundings like an animal about to strike.

"Captain Phasma!" An old man greeted her, ignoring the young presence behind her.

The Officer took place next to a young, almost scared, man who bowed softly at her, the woman returned the curtesy with a smile. Her diamond eyes travelled all around the room, examining every present being, besides her, and the nervous man next to her, there were two elder Officers, the Captain Phasma, General Hux and Kylo Ren.

"The Block B has lost already 2 units during the expedition for the materials…" The elder man, the one who greeted Phasma, started talking, an old wicked smile adorning his wrinkled face, two pools of darkness shining as eyes, "I believe we should place more troops on the patrol!".

"Perhaps someone is not doing their job as it should…" Kylo teased, the voice distorted under his mask.

"Master Kylo! Are you sug-"

"I am implying it!" He turned to face the old one, the rest of the group remained quiet, "should had you done your job, this wouldn't had happened. You took the wrong turn…"

"It was a zone with-"

"No." He tilted his head, "You knew there was a possibility and yet your brought the lines of few, not fully trained troops…"

"As I can see, Master Ren, we should not worry about the units. Those rebellious troops we are fighting against are expecting the units as scouts, they do not dwell with the possibility of high trained soldiers, so we have the upper hand in this matter".

Kylo Ren turned to the fire haired woman, in few seconds she could hear him slithering inside her mind.

"Officer Keirrah Odran, the new strategist…" there was a remark on his last word, "means there is no need for you… old man"

"What?!" He quickly stood up, a tremendous fear washing his face, "what are you-" but soon the words drowned on his throat, coughing for some minutes before his breathless body fell into the floor with a hallow thump.

"Congratulations, Officer Odran… I expect this episode is not to repeat"

"It won't be that way, Master Ren" The new strategist gave him a small smile.

"So…" The silky voice of the General gathered the attention, "about more troops… How many do you think this mission needs?"

"Oh, just one" The smile didn't leave her face.

"One unit?"

"One man"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yes. And that man is you, General"

"And just exactly… how does this is gonna work?"


End file.
